gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Westeros
thumb|300px|Karte des Kontinent Westeros. Westeros ist ein großer Kontinent im äußersten Westen der bekannten Welt. Er wird durch die Meerenge vom im Osten liegenden Kontinent Essos getrennt. Beinahe der gesamte Kontinent, abgesehen von den Ländereien jenseits der Mauer, gehören in ihrer Gesamtheit zu den Sieben Königslanden, über die der König auf dem Eisernen Thron in Königsmund herrscht. Der Begriff "Sieben Königslande" und "Westeros" werden normalerweise als Synonym verwendet. Der überwiegende Teil der Handlung von Game of Thrones findet auf Westeros statt. Autor der Romanreihe, George R.R. Martin, erklärte, dass die Größe von Westeros dem existierenden Kontinent Südamerika entspricht. In seiner Geographie und Geometrie ähnelt er stark den britischen Inseln. Menschen und Dinge aus Westeros werden als "Westerosi" bezeichnet. =In der Serie= Geographie Westeros grenzt im Westen an das Meer der Abenddämmerung, im Süden an das Sommermeer und im Osten an die Meerenge und das Zitternde Meer. Der äußerste Norden des Kontinents ist nicht kartiert, doch es wird angenommen, dass er bis an die nördliche Polarkappe reicht. Er ist schmal, etwa 900 Meilen an der breitesten Stelle, aber langgezogen, mit fast 2.000 Meilen vom Sommermeer bis zur Mauer, welche die nördliche Grenze der Sieben Königslande bildet. Die Ausmaße der Wildlingsgebiete jenseits der Mauer sind nicht bekannt. Das Terrain in Westeros ist sehr unterschiedlich. Es gibt bedeutende Bergketten, wie die Mondberge im Tal von Arryn, die Roten Berge von Dorne oder die Frostfänge. Es gibt auch umfangreiche Flussgebiete, vor Allem die des Trident und seiner zahlreichen Nebenflüsse, sowie den Schwarzwasser, den Fluss Weißklinge, den Mander und den Grünblut. Das Klima variiert stark, zwischen extremer Hitze und Kälte über den ganzen Kontinent. Der Norden ist die einzige Region, in der Schneefall regelmäßig auftritt, sogar in den Zeiten der langjährigen "Sommer". Jenseits der Mauer sind die Temperatur noch kühler und feindseliger, mit der Taiga des Verfluchten Waldes, bis zu den tatsächlichen Polarregionen im "Land des Ewigen Winters", in den nicht näher bezeichneten Regionen des äußersten Nordens. Im tiefsten Süden wird das Klima heißer und trockener, wo sich in Dorne die einzige Wüste des Kontinents befindet. Bemerkenswerte vorgelagerte Inseln sind die Bäreninsel, Skagos, die Eiseninseln, Tarth, Drachenstein und der Arbor. Auf dem Kontinent befinden sich außerdem riesige Waldgebiete, wie der Verfluchte Wald jenseits der Mauer. Südlich der Mauer liegen drei weitere Wälder, der Wolfswald um Witerfell, der Königswald südlich von Königsmund, beidseitig der Nordgrenze der Sturmlande und der Regenwald im Süden der gleichen Region. Zahlreiche kleinere Wälder prägen den Kontinent. Westeros wird durch die Meerenge und die darin befindliche Inselkette der Trittsetine vom östlichen Kontinent Essos getrennt. Der Legende nach, sind die Trittsetine, die Überbleibsel einer uralten Landbrücke, die einst Westeros und Essos verband, aber in einer Katastrophe vor mehr als zehntausend Jahre zerstört wurde. Neben dem riesigen östlichen Kontinent Essos, werden andere Länder kaum war genommen. Die Sommerinseln befind sich südlich von Westeros und es besteht ein regelmäßiger Handel mit ihnen. Ein abgelegener und unbekannter Kontinent namens Sothoryos existiert im Südosten des Sommermeers, aber mit wenig Kontakt nach Westeros. Einige Inseln sind bekannt, die im Meer der Abenddämmerung im Westen von Westeros liegen, aber die wahren Ausmaße dieses Ozeans sind unbekannt. Im Osten des nördlichen Westeros befindet sich die Insel Ibben, die Heimat von Händlern und Walfängern, die gelegentlich mit den Sieben Königslanden und den Freien Städten handeln. Klima und Jahreszeiten Das Klima von Westeros verschiebt sich von einem subarktischen Bereich im äußersten Norden, jenseits der Mauer, zu einem Wüstenklima im entferntesten Süden, auf der dornischen Halbinsel. Im Normalfall gibt es im Norden noch Schneefälle, auch in den längsten Sommern, während in Dorne fast nie Schnee fällt, sogar in den härtesten Wintern. Westeros und Essos erleben die gleichen Auswirkungen von Jahreszeiten unterschiedlicher Länge, die mindestens einige Jahre anhalten. Die Dauer der Jahreszeiten ist unvorhersehbar und variiert. Die Maester der Zitadelle beobachten aufmerksam das Klima, um Vorhersagen darüber anzustellen, wie lange eine gegenwärtige Jahreszeit andauern wird, aber es ist im besten Fall eine ungenaue Wissenschaft. Zu Beginn der Handlung, hat die Welt einen Sommer erlebt, der neun Jahre anhielt, eine ungewöhnlich lange Zeit, was die Maester befürchten lässt, dass ihm ein ebenso langer Winter folgt. Westeros liegt weiter nördlich als Essos, weswegen es von längeren Wintern stärker betroffen ist, als Essos mit seinem durchgehend mediterranen Klima. Im Norden von Westeros wütete der Winter am grausamsten. Lords lagern unverderbliche Lebensmittel für diese Zeit, während viele der bedeutenden Burgen des Nordens direkt in günstigen Gebieten errichtet wurden, wie Winterfell an einer heißen Quelle oder Grauenstein an einem vulkanischen Spalt. Weitere Burgen, zu denen auch Winterfell gehört, betreiben aufwändige Gewächshäuser, die den Anbau von Gemüse selbst in den härtesten Wintern ermöglichen. Trotz dieser Maßnahmen sind Hunger und Tod zu dieser Zeit nichts Ungewöhnliches und es ist einer der Gründe, warum der Norden trotz seiner enormen Größe so dünnbesiedelt ist. Es gibt Hinweise, dass die anhaltenden Jahreszeiten keinen natürlichen Ursprung haben, sondern hervorgerufen wurden durch das mythische Ereignis der Lange Nacht vor etwa 8.000 Jahren, von der berichtet wird, dass die Weißen Wanderer einen Winter nutzten, der eine Generation überdauerte und eine Nacht, die Jahre anhielt, um Westeros zu erobern. Sie wurden im War for the Dawn besiegt, in den äußersten Norden zurückgetrieben und sollten durch die Errichtung der Mauer von einer Rückkehr abgehalten werden, doch die Jahreszeiten blieben. Maester stehen dieser Theorie skeptisch gegenüber und tun es als Legende ab, trotz der unbestreitbaren Existenz der Mauer. Geschichte Vor zwölftausend Jahren wurde Westeros von den wenigen Kindern des Waldes bewohnt, einer nicht menschlichen Rasse, die in Frieden und Harmonie mit der Natur lebte und die alten Götter des Waldes verehrte. Die ersten Menschen, besiedelten Westeros über den Arm von Dorne, ausgerüstet mit Waffen aus Bronze. In dem bedeutenden militärischen Konflikt, indem die Kinder des Waldes den Arm von Dorne angeblich durch Magie zerstörten und die Eng überschwemmten, konnte keine Seite den Sieg erringen und es wurde ein Pakt geschlossen, der den Frieden wiederherstellte. Die ersten Menschen übernahmen den Glauben an die alten Götter des Waldes. Viertausend Jahre später fielen die Weißen Wanderer in Westeros ein, während eines Winters, der eine Generation überdauerte. Im War for the Dawn konnten sie durch ein Bündnis der ersten Menschen und der Kinder des Waldes zurückgeschlagen werden, aber für einen hohen Preis. Letztere verschwanden ab diesem Zeitpunkt aus Westeros. Brandon Stark, genannt Bran der Erbauer, ließ die Mauer gegen eine Rückkehr der Weißen Wanderer errichten und gründete die Nachtwache als deren Verteidiger. Er etablierte das Haus Stark als Herrscher des Königreichs des Nordens und erbaute Winterfell als ihren Sitz. Zweitausend Jahre später drangen die Andalen von jenseits der Meerenge in Westeros ein, angefangen im Tal von Arryn. Sie fegten über den Kontinent und eroberten die Ländereien südlich der Eng. Eine Unterwerfung des Nordens scheiterte mehrmals bei Maidengraben. Die Vielzahl von Königreichen, welche durch die Andalen errichtet wurden, gingen schließlich in mehreren Großreiche auf. Vor eintausend Jahren kam es zum Krieg zwischen den Rhoynar, einem Volk, das am Fluss Rhoyne in Essos lebte, und dem Freistaat von Valyria. Die Valyrer siegten und zerstörten die Städte der Rhoynar mit ihren Drachen. Nymeria, die Kriegerkönigin der Rhoynar, führte ihr Volk über das Sommermeer in zehntausend Schiffen nach Dorne. Sie schloss eine Allianz mit Prinz Mors Martell von Sonnspeer, unterwarf die unzähligen kleinen Königreiche und Lords von Dorne und etablierte dadurch ein machtvolles, stolzes und unabhängiges Königreich. Vor vier Jahrhunderten wurde Valyria durch eine Naturkatastrophe, dem sogenannten Untergang, zerstört. Ein Jahrhundert später landeten die Nachkommen des Hauses Targaryen, die über den valyrischen Außenposten auf der Insel Drachenstein herrschten, in Westeros ein, mit drei Drachen. Aegon der Eroberer war fähig genug, sechs Königreiche unter seiner Herrschaft zu einen, während erst mehrere Generationen später, auch Dorne durch eine friedliche Allianz eingegliedert werden konnte, deshalb die Bezeichnung "Sieben Königslande". Für Jahrhunderte waren die Sieben Königslande durch Rebellionen und Krieg geprägt. Trotz anhaltender Bürgerkriege und den Verlust ihrer Drachen, gelang es den Targaryen die Herrschaft über den gesamten Kontinent für mehr als 280 Jahren zu behalten. Dies änderte sich mit Aerys II. Targaryen, genannt der Irre König, gegen den sich Robert Baratheon in Rebellion erhob. Am Ende des Konflikts waren der Irre König und die meisten Angehörigen der Targaryens tot und seine überlebenden Kinder, waren gezwungen das Exil in den Freien Städten zu wählen. Robert Baratheon bestieg den Thron und regierte das Reich seit Beginn der Serie für 17 Jahre. Regionen Die Sieben Königslande werden in neun Verwaltungsbezirke gegliedert, von denen Sieben einst unabhängige Königreiche waren, vor den Eroberungskriegen der Taragaryen. Jede Region, mit Ausnahme der Kronlande wird von einem der großen Häuser regiert, die wiederum dem Befehl des Königs auf dem Eisernen Throns unterstehen. Der Norden Beherrscht durch das Haus Stark von der Burg Winterfell aus. Bastarde, die im Norden geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen "Schnee". Die wichtigste Stadt und Hafen der Region ist Weißwasserhafen. Der Norden bildet die flächenmäßig größte Region und ist fast so groß wie die anderen acht zusammengefasst. Allerdings ist sie auch die Region mit der geringsten Bevölkerungsdichte, aufgrund der harten und langen Winter. "Der Glaube der Sieben" ist im Norden nicht sehr weit verbreitet. Die Hauptreligion sind "Die alten Götter des Waldes". Zum Norden gehören auch die Mauer und die Ländereien, die der Nachtwache überlassen wurden, die technisch unabhängig verwaltet werden. Das Tal von Arryn Beherrscht durch das Haus Arryn von der Burg Hohenehr aus, den Nachkommen der Könige von Stein und Tal. Bastarde, die im Tal geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen "Stein". Die wichtigste Stadt und Hafen der Region ist Möwenstadt. Das Tal liegt im Osten von Westeros. Die Region wird von rauen Bergen im Westen und dem Meer im Osten aus isoliert. Die Landschaft wird durch die Mondberge dominiert, die den Großteil ausmachen. Seine Grenzen werden von feindseligen Bergstämmen bevölkert. Die Flusslande Beherrscht durch das Haus Tully von der Burg Schnellwasser aus. Bastarde, die in den Flusslanden geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen "Strom". Die wichtigsten Häfen der Region sind Seegart, Salzpfann und Jungfernteich, mit Städten wie Steinsepte. Dem Namen entsprechend wird das Landschaftsbild durch Flüsse, wie den mächtigen Trident und seinen zahlreichen Nebenflüssen, einschließlich dem Trommelstein, beherrscht. Die Region liegt beinahe im Zentrum des Kontinents. Zwar sind die Flusslande keines der Sieben Königreiche, jedoch sind die Herrscher aufgrund administrativer Zwecke den Herrschern anderer Regionen gleichgestellt. Die Westlande Beherrscht durch das Haus Lennister von der Burg Casterlystein aus. Bastarde, die in den Westlanden geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen "Hügel". Die Hauptstadt und wichtigster Hafen der Region ist Lennishort. Die Westlande sind eine flächenmäßig kleine, aber mächtige Region im Westen. Sie sind bekannt für ihre Hügel und niedrigen Berge, die ergiebig an Silber und Gold sind, wodurch die Lennisters und ihre Vasallen enormen Reichtum besitzen. Die Eiseninseln Beherrscht durch das Haus Graufreud von der Burg Peik aus. Bastarde, die auf den Eiseninseln geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen "Peik". Die bedeutendste Inseln sind Groß Wiek, Alt Wiek, Harlau, Schwarzfluth, Orgmont, Salzklipp und Peik selbst. Die Eiseninseln sind die flächenmäßig kleinste Region in Westeros. Sie sind regnerisch und kalt, die Heimat eines rauen Kriegervolkes, bekannt als die Eisenmänner. Sie leben für den Krieg und Piraterie, weshalb sie die widerstrebendsten und rebellischsten Untertanen des Eisernen Thrones sind. Die Kronlande Direkt beherrscht durch den König auf dem Eisernen Thron von der Stadt Königsmund aus, der größten Stadt in Westeros und Hauptstadt der Sieben Königslande. Bastarde, die in den Kronlanden geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen "Wasser". Andere bemerkenswerte Städte der Region sind Dämmertal und Rosby. Die Kronlande erstrecken sich entlang der Schwarzwasserbucht und auch über einige Inseln in der Meerenge, wie Drachenstein, Driftmark und Klaueninsel. Die Inseln werden unabhängig verwaltet durch Drachenstein. Die Sturmlande Beherrscht durch das Haus Baratheon von der Burg Sturmkap aus. Bastarde, die in den Sturmlanden geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen "Sturm". Zu den Sturmlanden gehören mehrere vorgelagerte Insel, wie Estermont und Tarth. Sie werden aufgrund der vielen und teils heftigen Stürme, als Sturmlande bezeichnet. Sie beinhalten auch die größten Waldgebiete in Westeros, insbesondere südlich der Eng. Dazu zählen der Regenwald, im Süden der Sturmlande, aber auch ein Großteil des Königswaldes, im Norden, wo er bis in die Kronlande reicht. Sie gelten als mäßig bevölkert, mit einem feuchten Klima und teilweise fruchtbaren Gebieten. Die Weite Beherrscht durch das Haus Tyrell von der Burg Rosengarten aus. Bastarde, die in der Weite geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen "Blumen". Die wichtigste Stadt und Hafen der Region ist Altsass, die größte Stadt in Westeros, nach Königsmund und Sitz der Zitadelle der Maester. Die Weite ist die zweitgrößte Region auf dem Kontinent und die bei weitem fruchtbarste und bevölkerungsreichste, wodurch die Tyrells über immensen Reichtum und Truppen verfügen. Zur Weite gehören auch einige vorgelagerte Inseln, wie die Schildinseln und der Arbor. Dorne Beherrscht durch das Haus Martell von der Burg Sonnspeer aus. Bastarde, die in Dorne geboren werden, erhalten den Nachnamen "Sand". Die wichtigsten Häfen der Region sind Sonnspeer selbst und Plankenstadt an der Mündung des Grünblut. Sie ist die südlichste der Regionen und besteht größtenteils aus Wüste. Sie unterscheidet sich in ethnischen, rechtlichen und politischen Faktoren sehr stark von den anderen acht. Menschen aus Dorne leben isoliert vom Rest des Kontinents, getrennt durch das dornische Meer und den Roten Bergen, wodurch sie ein starkes Gefühl der nationalen Identität entwickelt haben, mehr als jedes andere Volk der Sieben Königslande, einschließlich Eisen- und Nordmännern. Jenseits der Mauer Eine große, schneebedeckte Wildnis, die vom Eisernen Thron unabhängig ist und von den Sieben Königslanden durch eine Mauer getrennt wird. Dort befinden sich die Frostfänge, die im Osten ein riesiges Gebirgsmassiv bilden, der Verfluchte Wald im Westen und das Land des Ewigen Winters im Norden. Nördlich der Mauer leben Wildlinge, Riesen und die Weißen Wanderer. Man vermutet auch noch einige wenige Kinder des Waldes hier. Bevölkerung Die Bevölkerung von Westeros umfasst mehrere Millionen Menschen, obwohl eine Zählung noch nie versucht wurde. Die größten Städte des Kontinents haben eine Einwohnerzahl von Hunderttausenden und jedes der großen Häuser kann eine mehr oder weniger gutausgerüstete Armee von zehntausend Mann aufstellen. Aufgrund des Wüstensklimas hat Dorne die kleinste Gesamtbevölkerung. Daneben zählen auch die Eiseninseln, wegen ihrer geringen Größe, zu den am dünnsten besiedelten. Der Norden ist im Vergleich zu seiner Größe und den anderen Regionen, sehr gering bevölkert, mit beinahe menschleeren Gebieten, in der Wildnis zwischen Städten und Burgen. Aufgrund ihrer fruchtbaren Ländereien besitzt die Weite, die größte Bevölkerung, gefolgt von den Flusslanden. Westeros wird überwiegend von Menschen bewohnt, soweit, dass menschenähnliche oder nicht menschliche Wesen als Mythos gelten. Trotzdem gibt es einige bemerkenswerte ethnische Gruppen, die noch in Westeros existieren. Im Norden leben größtenteils Nachkommen der Ersten Menschen. Auch die Wildlinge stammen von ihnen ab. Südlich der Eng hingegen, sind die meisten Bewohner Nachfahren der Andalen, welche ungefähr 6.000 Jahre vor der Handlung der Serie von Essos nach Westeros kamen. Andere menschliche Bewohner des Kontinents sind die Rhoynar, welche sich hauptsächlich mit den Einwohnern in Dorne vermischten, nachdem sie aus Essos geflohen waren und die zahlenmäßig weit unterlegenen Eisenmänner. Ersten Menschen Die ersten Menschen leben überall in Westeros. Hauptsächlich im Norden. Wie ihr Name aussagt, waren sie die ersten menschlichen Bewohner von Westeros, welche über den Arm von Dorne einwanderten. Sie bekämpften die Kinder des Waldes, bevor sie Frieden mit ihnen schlossen. Tausende von Jahren später fielen die Andalen in Westeros ein und vertrieben oder unterwarfen die ersten Menschen überall südlich der Eng. Dadurch wurden die Andalen zu dominierenden Gruppe, nur im Norden behielten die ersten Menschen die Oberhand, auch wenn sich beide in den nächsten 6000 Jahren durch Ehe miteinander vermischten. Wildlinge Wildlinge, haben das Blut der ersten Menschen. Sie leben jenseits der Mauer, unabhängig vom Eisernen Thron. Sie stammen von den ersten Menschen ab, die nördlich der Mauer lebten, bevor diese erbaut wurde. Die Wildlinge sind keine homogene Gruppe, sondern bestehen aus zahlreichen verschiedenen Stämmen, Städtern, Bauern, Fischern und Kriegern, welche die meiste Zeit gegeneinander kämpfen, statt gegen die Sieben Königslande. Selten werden sie unter einem gemeinsamen Herrscher geeint, dem König jenseits der Mauer. Andalen Die Mehrheit der Menschen auf dem Kontinent stammt von den Andalen ab, die vor etwa 6000 Jahren den Westeros eroberten. Die Andalen betrachten sich als zivilisierter und kultivierter als andere Völker in Westeros. Eisenmänner Eisenmänner, leben lediglich auf den Eiseninseln, westlich des Festlands. Sie sind eine Mischung aus Ehen zwischen den ersten Menschen der Eiseninseln und den Andalen, die dort einfielen. Dadurch gleichen sie der überwiegenden Ethnie im Süden von Westeros, aber durch ihre isolierte Lage auf rauen und felsigen Inseln, hat sich ihre Kultur deutlich anders entwickelt, als auf dem Festland. Sie lehnten sowohl die Verehrung der alten Götter, als auch die der Sieben ab und folgten ihrem eigenen Glauben an den Ertrunkenen Gott, eine gefährliche Lebensweise, die Piraterie und Plünderung begünstigt, statt Handel und Landwirtschaft. Rhoynar Rhoynar, Flüchtlinge aus Essos. zum größten Teil in Dorne anzufinden. Die Menschen aus Dorne sind Nachkommen der Rhoynar, einem Kriegervolk, das vom östlichen Kontinent vertrieben wurde und in Dorne wieder ansiedelte. Dort vermischten sie sich mit den bereits einheimischen Andalen und ersten Menschen. Das Blut der Rhoynar gehört damit zu den der Dornischen; Es ist besonders bei der Bevölkerung an Küsten und Flüssen erhalten geblieben und schwächer bei den Menschen, die in den Bergen der Region leben. Sie neigen zu dunkler Haut und dunklen, lockigen Haar. Sie haben den Ruf hitzköpfig zu sein und sexuell freizügig. Im Gegensatz zum übrigen Reich praktizieren sie ein Erstgeborenenrecht, unabhängig von dem Geschlecht. Kinder des Waldes Die Kinder des Waldes sind eine legendäre nicht-menschliche Rasse, welche Westeros bewohnte, unzählige Jahrtausende, bevor die ersten Menschen den Kontinent erreichten. Der Legende nach, waren sie kleinwüchsig, langlebig und nur von geringer Zahl, aber geschützt durch die mächtige Magie der Grünseher und dem kriegerischen Heldenmut ihrer Elitekrieger den Waldtänzern. Sie halfen den ersten Menschen dabei, die Weißen Wanderer zu besiegen und die Mauer zu erbauen, doch verschwanden sie aus Westeros nach der Invasion der Andalen. Maester der Zitadelle behaupten, dass die Kinder des Waldes ein Mythos seien und sie nie existierten. Weißen Wanderer Weiße Wanderer, der Legende nach mysteriöse Eiswesen, die aus dem äußersten Norden stammen. Vor achttausend Jahren fielen sie in Westeros ein und brachte Kälte, Terror und Tod zu den ersten Menschen und den Kinder Waldes, ehe sie von beiden im War for the Dawn besiegt wurden. Laut einigen, wurden sie jedoch nicht zerstört, sondern nur in den Norden zurückgetrieben, wo sie über Jahrtausende schliefen. Allerdings glaubt nur ein Bruchteil der Bevölkerung an ihre Existenz. Riesen Riesen, unter der Bevölkerung ist ihre Existenz nicht bestätigt, doch Wildlinge bezeugen ihre Existenz nördlich der Mauer. Riesen sollen so groß sein, dass ein menschliches Kind sich in einem ihrer Schuhe verstecken könnte. Sie werden nördlich der Mauer vermutet. Religionen Zwar folgen die Bewohner von Westeros verschiedenen Glaubensrichtungen, jedoch ist der Glaube der Sieben dominierend. Der Glaube der Sieben Der Glaube der Sieben ist ein Glauben, welcher die Meinung vertritt, es gebe einen Gott mit Sieben Gesichtern. Von der Eng bis nach Dorne ist der Glaube am stärksten. Die Andalen brachten die Religion vor über 6.000 Jahren nach Westeros und verbreiteten ihn, oft auch mit Gewalt. Die Alten Götter des Waldes Der Glaube an die alten Götter des Waldes wird fast ausschließlich im Norden ausgeübt. Ursprünglich von den Kindern des Waldes praktiziert, wurde die Religion von den ersten Menschen übernommen. Die Gläubigen beten meist vor einem Herzbaum der namenlosen Götter. Der Herr des Lichts Der Glaube an den Herrn des Lichts ist eine aus Asshai stammende Religion, welche in Westeros noch relativ unbekannt ist und erst in wenigen Regionen Fuß gefasst hat. Im Zentrum der Religion steht das Feuer in der Nacht, der Kampf "Gut gegen Böse". Der Ertrunkene Gott Der Glaube an den ertrunkenen Gott ist eine Religion die lediglich auf den Eiseninseln im Westen von Westeros ausgeübt wird. Bei dieser Religion dreht sich alles um das Meer und die Seefahrt. Streng gläubige lassen sich von einem Priester des ertrunkenen Gottes untertauchen, bis sie das Bewusstsein verlieren. Wenn man überlebt, soll es ein Gefühl sein als wäre man neu geboren. Siedlungen Westeros ist die Heimat unterschiedlicher Arten von Siedlungen: Städte Westeros hat eine überwiegend agrargeprägte Landschaft, mit wenigen Städten, im Vergleich zu seiner Größe. Die fünf Großstädte des Kontinents, in absteigender Reihenfolge ihrer Bevölkerungszahl, sind: * Königsmund: Die Hauptstadt der Sieben Königslande mit einer halben Million Einwohnern. Die größte Stadt in Westeros, gegründet von Aegon dem Eroberer an der Stelle, wo er seinen Fuß auf dem Kontinent setzte. Die Septe von Baelor ist der Sitz des Glaubens der Sieben und befindet sich ebenfalls dort. * Altsass: Die mit Abstand älteste Stadt des Kontinents, befindet sich in der Weite. Regiert durch das Haus Hohenturm für die Tyrells. Beinahe so groß und bevölkert wie die Hauptstadt. * Lennishort: Die Hauptstadt der Westlande und größte Stadt an der Westküste von Westeros, etwa halb so groß wie Königsmund. Sie steht im Schatten von Casterlystein und wird durch das Haus Lennister von Lennishort regiert. * Möwenstadt: Die größte Stadt und Hafen im Südosten des Grünen Tals von Arryn, mit einer Bevölkerung von zehntausenden. Regiert durch das Haus Haindorf. * Weißwasserhafen: Die größte Stadt und Hafen im Norden, mit einer Bevölkerung von zehntausenden. Regiert durch das Haus Manderly. Übrige Städte wie Dämmertal, Hüglingen und Steinsepte, mit einer Bevölkerung von ein paar tausend Menschen, gelten als Kleinstadt. Burgen Burgen werden von Adelshäusern beherrscht, die in Größe variieren, von den riesigen Befestigung Harrenhals oder Wiinterfells bis hin zu kleinen Türmen und Bergfrieden, die durch ebenso unbedeutende Ritter gehalten werden. Die Größe einer Burg und ihr Zustand spiegeln den Reichtum und die Macht der dort herrschenden Familie wieder. Die beeindruckenden Burgen von Westeros sind Harrenhal, Sturmkap, Hohenehr, Peik, Schnellwasser, die Zwillinge, Winterfell, Grauenstein, Catserlystein, Rosengarten, Sonnspeer, Drachenstein und der Rote Bergfried in Königsmund. Tiere Zu einigen der bemerkenswerten Tierarten in Westeros gehören: Auerochsen Ein großes Rind. Wird als Lasttier und domestizierte Nutztier verwendet, das für seine extreme Größe bekannt ist. Als Drachen noch in Westeros lebten, jagten die größeren Exemplare Auerochsen. Drachen Geflügelte Reptilien mit enormem Alter und Wildheit, fähig Feuer zu spucken. Ursprünglich stammten sie aus Essos, wo die Valyrer sie zähmten. Die meisten Drachen starben vor Jahrhunderten bei dem Untergang von Valyria, nur das Haus Targaryen besaß die überlebenden Drachen auf der Welt und verwendete sie zur Eroberung von Westeros. Die letzten Drachen der Targaryen starben vor über 150 Jahren. Die Schädel der mehr als ein Dutzend Drachen werden im Roten Bergfried aufbewahrt. Schattenwölfe Der größte Verwandte, der einheimischen Wölfe, findet sich nördlich der Mauer. Im Süden werden sie als nahezu mythisch betrachtet. Gelegentlich kam es zur Sichtung von Schattenwölfen durch die Nachtwache, aber zu Beginn der Serie, gab es keine Anzeichen ihrer Existenz südlich der Mauer seit Jahrhunderten. Das Haus Stark verwendet den Kopf eines Schattenwolfes als sein Wappen. Kraken Gewaltige Kopffüßer, die in den Meeren lauern. So selten, dass sie weitgehend als mythisch betrachtet werden, obwohl Seemänner gelegentlich von ihnen berichten. Das Haus Graufreud verwendet einen Kranken als sein Wappen. Raben Abgerichtete Raben werden als Boten verwendet und sind Teil eines weitverbreiteten Kommunikationsnetzes, das alle größeren Städte und Burgen in den Sieben Königslanden miteinander verbindet. Schattenkatzen Große Raubkatzen, die in ganz westeros gefunden werden können, aber vor allem in bergigen Gelände, wie im Tal von Arryn. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. en:Westeros ru:Вестерос it:Westeros Kategorie:Geografie Kategorie:Kontinent